


Прошлое и настоящее

by Mariza



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Наташе приходится общаться со множеством людей. А кое с кем она встречалась и в прошлой жизни.





	Прошлое и настоящее

В ЩИТе один только Фьюри уверен, что они не любовники. И то лишь потому, что знает о Лоре.

— Признайся, — требует Мария во время одной из редких, почти дружеских посиделок. — Между вами что-то есть.

Наташа только усмехается.

«Что-то» и вправду есть. Что-то, чему нет научного определения. Что-то, начавшееся в тот день, когда Клинт вытащил незнакомую раненую девчонку из-под обстрела ее же бывших соратников и прошептал с восторженным азартом:

— Ты ведь тоже, да? Ты помнишь _ту_ жизнь? Прошлую?

 

Он не расспрашивает о ее прошлом — зато о своем говорит охотно, перемежая рассказ шуточками о том, чего не было на самом деле, но при этом вошло в легенды.

— Поэтому ты предпочитаешь лук огнестрелу? Та жизнь берет свое?

— Нет, это потому, что я вырос в цирке. С детства стреляю. К тому же лук тише пистолетов, даже если на них глушители.

 

Клинт учит — вернее, пытается учить ее различать переродившихся. У него и самого не всегда получается, а у Наташи — еще реже, но она не жалеет. Это пустяки.

Она жалеет о сыне, которого не смогла воспитать в той жизни. И старается не думать, что стало с ним после ее гибели. Надеяться на милосердие, увы, глупо.

 

Иногда ее мучают фантомные боли. Низ живота — операция в Красной комнате, немного выше и левее — шрам от выстрела Зимнего Солдата, правая голень пострадала в Будапеште...

Когда ее обкалывают лекарствами после новой схватки с Зимним, Наташа чувствует, как боль отдает в левое плечо и шею. Словно бы заставляет вспомнить раны из прошлой жизни…

 

Перед тем, как вручить Стиву досье Барнса, она изучает эти бумаги вдоль и поперек. И даже немного сочувствует парню, столь неудачно попавшему к Гидре. Но при этом держит в памяти, что Зимний опасен — кто-то же должен, если Стив совсем голову потерял.

Впрочем, теперь у него есть Сэм, который кажется вполне разумным — за исключением того факта, что связался с Мстителями, конечно.

 

После слушания в Сенате Наташа отсиживается на ферме Клинта, возится с его детьми — и регулярно тянется к ноутбуку, снова и снова вчитываясь в скудные факты о жизни Джеймса Барнса. Что-то царапает изнутри, не давая отбросить мысль о том, что они встречались _раньше_. А ноющая боль в плече и шее подсказывает, кем он мог быть.

 

— Но они ведь непохожи! — В конце концов Наташа рассказывает обо всем Клинту. — Ни в чем!

— Да необязательно быть похожими, — убеждает он. — Сама подумай, время сейчас другое, нравы другие, да и семья с друзьями у него не те... Эй, Нат?

— Друзья, — шепчет Наташа. — У него был друг, Клинт. Друг, которого он любил, которым дорожил, следовал за ним... И оберегал от врагов.

— Ладно тебе, — Клинт обнимает за плечи, успокаивая. — У каждого друзья есть, это не значит...

Он еще что-то говорит, но Наташа не вслушивается, только смотрит на старое фото Джеймса Барнса — и как наяву видит направленный ей в лицо пистолет и ледяные синие глаза.

Знак на левом плече Солдата кажется теперь злорадной шуткой судьбы.

 

Схватки с Гидрой и Альтроном хороши тем, что не дают времени поразмышлять о людях из прошлой жизни, которые так непрошенно возникают в нынешней. Но когда все заканчивается, Наташу разыскивает Клинт — и до боли вцепляется в нее, утыкаясь лицом в плечо.

— Это Уилл, — сдавленно шепчет он. — Пьетро — это Уилл, Уилл Скарлет. Он был тогда среди моих ребят. А я его даже не узнал...

Теперь очередь Наташи обнимать и успокаивать. И слушать историю про хорошего парня, которого жизнь заставила податься в лесные разбойники. Она слушает.

Так ведь и поступают друзья.

 

При новой встрече Зимний Солдат пытается задушить ее, и это, черт возьми, почти смешно.

— Убьешь и даже не вспомнишь? — хрипит Наташа. Секундой позже на Солдата набрасывается Т'Чалла, и ей не удается заметить, отреагировал ли он на эти слова.

А в аэропорту и вовсе не до того.

 

В Ваканде жаркое солнце, суровые телохранительницы, даже не пытающиеся скрыть враждебность, за что Т'Чалла несколько раз извиняется, и научно-медицинские лаборатории, которым позавидовали бы даже в ЩИТе. И Стив — живой, непокалеченный и с разорванной в клочья душой.

— Я все разрушил, Нат, — говорит он, стискивая ее в объятиях.

— Эй, — улыбается она. — Ты же Мститель. А мы рушим что-то исключительно командой.

Стив невесело смеется.

— Я связалась с Фьюри. Он поможет, пришлет каких-то «друзей» — наверное, тех же, что построили новый хеликарриер. Хотя разнос потом устроит каждому лично, так что готовься, — Наташа отстраняется, внимательно смотрит прямо в глаза. — Мы вытащим их, Кэп.

— Спасибо, — Стив мнется, но все-таки решается: — Поможешь достать кое-что? Я думал попросить Т'Чаллу, но он и так много делает для меня... Нужен телефон. Который не отследят.

— А ты расскажешь, что произошло в Сибири?

Стив кивает. И тут же оборачивается к двери.

Через которую в комнату неловко заходит Зимний.

Наташа машинально оценивает противника: отсутствует левая рука, центр тяжести смещен, движения скованные — видимо, результат недавней стычки, которая дорого ему обошлась. Сейчас у нее есть реальные шансы победить...

— Бак, — восклицает Стив, и Наташа заставляет себя немного расслабиться. — Нат, знакомься, это мой друг Джеймс Барнс...

— Можно просто «Баки», — натянуто улыбается Солдат.

— А это Наташа Романова. Она тоже мой друг. И Мститель. И...

— И мы уже встречались, — усмехается Наташа. — Причем не раз.

Солдат — или все же «Баки»? — заметно смущается.

— Прости, — говорит он, явно не понимая, как вести себя с несложившейся жертвой.

— Ну, я жива, а значит, ничего непоправимого не произошло...

— Хоть в чем-то я оказался не безнадежен, — мрачно роняет он, и, разумеется, Стив тут же бросается уверять, что все будет хорошо.

Ну, когда-нибудь и будет, возможно.

 

Пока Стив общается с врачами, она рассматривает криокамеру. А Солдат сидит на кушетке, изредка поглядывая на нее — Наташа спиной чувствует.

— Послушай, — тихо произносит он. — Я помню, как стрелял в тебя. И как стрелял сквозь тебя. И как душил. Но мне почему-то кажется, что это не все. Мы ведь встречались и раньше?

Наташа оборачивается, чувствуя, как по телу ползут мурашки.

— Может быть. Сумеешь что-нибудь припомнить?

Солдат морщится и после долгого молчания неуверенно произносит: — Светлые волосы? У тебя волосы были когда-нибудь светлыми, а не рыжими?

— Были, — соглашается Наташа. — Очень-очень давно.

— И за ту встречу мне тоже стоит попросить прощения?

— Если все вспомнишь — извинишься, — Наташа пожимает плечами и усмехается. — Или решишь, что извиняться не за что.

Скорее всего, так и будет.

 

— Квинджет готов. — Она останавливается в дверях их комнаты.

— У него был такой же блокнот там, в Румынии, — Стив сидит на кушетке, перелистывая страницы. — Он записывал все, что вспомнил или узнал. Или то, о чем надо узнать. И здесь первым же делом начал записывать... Тот блокнот теперь у Росса.

— Надо вернуть, — решает Наташа, и Стив улыбается в ответ. — А как насчет щита?

— Нет, пожалуй. Пусть остается у Тони. Помнится, когда нас впервые собрали, я спросил, кто он без его костюма. Тони ответил. Пора узнать, кто я без своего.

Стив встает и, помедлив, закрывает блокнот. Наташа успевает заметить только карандашный набросок на краю листа. Это женская фигура. Длинные волосы спускаются на правое плечо, а на левом короткими, уверенными штрихами изображен знакомый символ: клеймо в виде цветка лилии.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку вопрос уже поднимался, поясняю: нет, Стив - не д'Артаньян. Он "сам по себе мальчик, свой собственный" (с). Ему просто повезло с друзьями.


End file.
